The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices—due to their compact design and light weight—a staple in today's marketplace. As these devices become further miniaturized, maintaining satisfactory battery power and life becomes a greater concern. The batteries of mobile devices, such as notebook computers, are generally powered via connection of a power adapter and cord with an electrical power outlet. Typical power adapters provide alternating current (AC) voltage through AC cords and/or cables of varying length. And when traveling abroad with the portable electronic device, in addition to managing overlong cords or wires for the power adapter, the user must also carry a bulky “duck-head” style interface adapter that connects to the body of the power adapter and is localized for various regional-specific electrical plug configurations.